starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyn-Char Beorht
The Introductory Years Lyn was born to a family of unconventional Jedi and raised, with his younger sister La-Reia, by his grandfather, Jedi Master Orihah Beorht. They lived for several years on Metellos, until an Inquisitor tracked them down and killed Master Beorht. Lyn, protecting his sister, struck the Inquisitor down with his grandfather's lightsabre. The twelve-year-old Lyn attempted to keep the family together, and succeeded for several years. Unfortunately, Reia, trying to find her own path, took the Inquisitor's lightsabre and left. For years she followed the Dark Side, and always Lyn followed, trying to protect her, looking for a way to bring her back. At one point he continued his training on Daltera - only to discover, through a vision of the Force, that Reia had joined a sizeable group of Darksiders strong in the Force. He promptly left Daltera in the company of fellow Apprentice Certh Kolwin. Lyn's profound abilities in the sensing of others, and especially his sister, led them to the Anari Alliance and near collision with a sensor-stealthed space station: the Twilight Praxeum. The Detori Their ship crippled upon entry to a docking bay, Lyn and Certh disembarked, only to be greeted by an illusion: Reia, running towards them, killed by a Darksider. Nobody, not even Lyn, is sure what he was thinking, but when it was revealed that his sister had orchestrated the illusion in concert with a comrade, he turned to the Dark Side of the Force and joined the Darksiders of the Twilight Praxeum: the Detori. Though he went through at least one ineffectual Master (Arianah Windryder), he finally settled on the tutelage of the Dark Master Quinis Asanis, leader of the Detori and the Anari Alliance. Reia was his fellow student. At last he was with his sister again - but the cost and compromise began to undo him. He couldn't live with it. When Asanis began a huge recruitment drive and the construction of a small alchemical base on Sabii, Lyn was sent out to find Force-sensitive pupils on the AA's worlds. More tragedy ensued. Though he found two candidates, both died, and Lyn killed an entire gang in retribution. He went off the deep end, and tried to go off the map. Asanis sent the Falleen agent Terjon - Lyn's erstwhile sparring partner, rival and superior in the Force - to kill him. When Lyn fled to Coruscant to plead clemency from the Jedi Council, Terjon was there too. Lyn only barely escaped, his goal unrealized, and in desperation went to the one place Terjon would not follow him - The Sith Empire. Wandering After months of asylum, Lyn emerged from the SE as a self-proclaimed Sith Knight. He blended quietly into the underworld. Lured by immense payoffs, he worked secretly for NRI in a failed attempt to provoke hostilities between the SE and the Imperial Remnant. Though the hoped-for war did not erupt, he was nevertheless paid, and handsomely. He set out to try again with NRI permission, hunting down for aid a young Detori-turned Jedi Knight named Moroiniy Traverts, of a group called the Paladins. Traverts and Lyn set out for Bilbringi. En route, something happened that has not been fully explained. Traverts died, and Lyn woke up in a cave on a world of the Outer Rim with a lightwhip and severe amnesia. He blundered his way into a spaceport and onto a seemingly innocuous freighter that turned out to have ties to a pirate group. Captured by the quick-thinking pirates, the amnesiac Dark Jedi was later informed of his 'real' identity: the captain of a small pirate corvette. He performed several operations with them, getting the hang of capship combat over a month or two. When the pirates went up against a planetary government, Lyn was sent in to assassinate the government's Force-using backup. The backup turned out to be an old comrade from the Detori, whose presence was just the key needed to reboot Lyn's memory. Unexpected remorse sent the Dark Jedi running once more. He didn't consider himself a Jedi anymore, nor did he want to follow the Dark Side. Somehow or other, a confused and frightened Lyn found himself applying for a position as a professor of philosophy at the University of Coruscant. Over some time, Professor Beorht put his life back together, and became something like a Jedi again, minus contact with the actual Order. Then the third Death Star happened. Lyn evacuated. Considering himself a Jedi Knight, he went to Sabii. The New Detori One of the greatest tragedies of Lyn's life developed from nothing more than a misguided attempt to do too many good deeds at once. He found the ruins of Sabii Base, where everything that wasn't alchemical had been destroyed or taken. Through a tunnel in his sister's quarters he found an underground room whose walls were covered in Dathomiri runes in her handwriting. She was there, waiting for him, surviving off army rations. She accepted him for what he was, and he at least tried to accept her. They set out together to find the children recruited by the now-destroyed Anari Alliance. The trail led to the Sith warlord Iara Klayne, who had the children more or less in custody in an isolated base. The children had long since killed or driven out the base's other inhabitants, and were watched from orbit. Lyn and Reia, acting in concert, impressed the children enough that they agreed to follow the Beorht siblings. They packed into Lyn's Holocron and went to Sabii. The Dark Side and the Light clashed at least once. Disembarking, the boy Ember Rekali and Reia got into a fight with Lyn, who handily won and then healed Ember. Ember swore loyalty to the Jedi and soon became his apprentice. Lyn used a large portion of his funds to refit the base in the essentials. He began teaching the children about the Light Side of the Force, and imposed strict rules to boot. It worked: several of the children, Ember Rekali included, drifted towards the Light Side and away from the Dark to the point where they could not use the Force effectively. Unfortunately, Lyn had to learn the hard way that keeping bad company almost inevitably leads to being bad company. His methods started to edge towards the Dark Side. What with the recent turmoil in the Sith Empire, the sectors round about were plagued by Darksiders of every description. With the aid of the new Detori, Lyn set out to chase them out by whatever means necessary. Dark Side cults were annihilated or incorporated into the Detori, which was becoming a small army, some on the Dark Side and some on the Light. Lyn had his eye on larger targets still, sensing buildups of dark influence at various points in the galaxy. One of those targets was Tremondak. The space station at Tremondak had existed for thousands of years before the local Dark Side rogues and Sith expatriates decided to gather there to consolidate power. A Dark Jedi named Xassa Obinye, recently captured and inducted into the Detori, followed Lyn's darkening counsel. He took a suitcase full of baradium to the meeting. A large portion of Tremondak simply disappeared, and with it an unusually high number of Darksiders. Lyn's responsibility for the use of a suicide bomb still haunts him. The rogue New Republic Admiral Cabbal Noir, stationed nearby, had been having problems with the local Darksiders. When they started dying, he investigated, but was content to leave the Detori to their work. Tremondak was the last straw. Shortly thereafter, Noir showed up in orbit with a Star Destroyer. Negotiations stalled. A team of Wookiee commandos armed with railguns assaulted Sabii Base by land. Reia was killed in front of Lyn, and most of the others were captured. Before being knocked unconscious and captured, Lyn slipped the rest of the way to the Dark Side and used Force Lightning. Noir fitted his captives with implants that removed their connection to the Force, and pressured Lyn for help dealing with the local Sith. Lyn consented - and Noir's Lastwatch blundered straight into a trap. Lyn and Ember got off the ship in time, but few others did, mostly crewmen. Most of the remaining children were casualties. Disabling their implants, a truly repentant Lyn set out to find the path of the Jedi again, and Ember chose to go with him. The Jedi As they attempted to put their lives back together, they went to an obscure Rim world called Bo'Riyo. An earthquake hit soon thereafter, and thirty-six thousand died. Both Lyn and Ember, thanks to the Force, survived, but inner peace only came after months of work in the recovery effort. They felt prompted to leave, and so they did, heading to Bothawui in search of the Jedi Council. What they did not know was that their ID's were being tracked and the ex-AA Adept named Kishkumen was on their trail. Their transport stopped at Kothlis, where Ember began to sense the presence of Ashin Varanin. Lyn did not, but went with his Padawan anyways. They found themselves caught up in Varanin's escape and running from corrupt members of Kothlis planetary security. Current threads The Man and the Earthquake: http://www.starwars-exodus.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=6559